Journal Through Our Eyes
by Ceysna
Summary: Kagome is a linguist for the local museum in modern day Tokyo. One day the owner, Mr. Taishou, entrusts her with a new project. Translating and restoring an ancient journal. As she turns each page, her eyes cloud over in confusion and anticipation, her mind filling with questions. The loudest of all being, "Why did they have Lord Sesshomaru's Journal?" (Originally posted on Dokuga)
1. Prelude: Kagome's Future, His Past

Kagome's Future, His Past

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Flash Backs_  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
**"Beast"**

Preview: Kagome's Future, His Past

Sharp, rapid tapping on the oak door startled Kagome out of an almost trance induced state. Looking back down to the iron sword's blade she had been translating the inscriptions from, the ex-time traveler shook her head and sat back in her leather desk chair with a creak of the old springs. Messy bun brushing the back of it, Kagome stretched her arms to get the kinks out of her body. Rubbing her stiff shoulder while looking at the time, Kagome groaned. She'd missed lunch, again.

"Mom is not going to be very happy with me." Sighing, she sat up and shuffled closed her notes while cleaning up her desk. The young _linguist_ call out, "Come in."

The old but gentle, smiling eyes of the museum owner greeted her under big, bushy eyebrows and through half-mooned spectacles. With his long grey braid swinging behind him, almost brushing the wood floor, Mr. Taishou smiled, entering office and closed the door behind him. "Good afternoon Ms. Higurashi," he greeted in his deep, raspy voice, while taking a seat before her desk slowly due to his age and laying a wrapped parcel in his lap.

She smiled warmly in greeting. It making her grayish blue eyes sparkle in the florescent lighting, Kagome stood, bushing her cream colored dress to free it of any wrinkles. Bowing respectfully before heading to her cupboard, she returned the greeting, "Good afternoon, Sir. Would you like some tea?" She gave a sheepish laugh at the lift of a bushy eyebrow and she explained, "I kind of missed lunch again today." At Mr. Taishou's nod, she continued to make tea. Glancing over her shoulder she said with a soft laugh, "I just can't seem to pull myself away from these inscriptions once I start. It's a glimpse into the past and," Kagome took a breath as she turned around with two steaming cups of tea in hand, only to meet the dancing, laughing eyes of her boss. Clearing her throat, she handed him his tea saying a quiet, "Here you are." before sitting back at her desk.

Accepting the tea with a nod and a slightly wrinkled hand, Mr. Taishou chuckled, "Yes, Ms. Higurashi, I know almost exactly what you mean." Glancing over to the swords laying on her desk, he gave a small sigh of longing. Leaning back in his chair, Mr. Taishou cleaned off his spectacles, seeming to consider something before nodding firmly to himself. Replacing said spectacles on to his slight off center nose, he set the tea down then picked up the parcel, tapping it on his knuckles, "Ms. Higurashi, you've worked with us for many years now. We've been good to you, correct?" At her nod, he continued, "Well the simple fact is, your work is outstanding. The translations are spot on and don't get me started on the restorations you've accomplished." Sitting back he gave a snort as he watched her turn pink at the compliment and pick at her simple, cream colored dress under his scrutiny. Tapping the parcel in thought, Mr. Taishou narrowed his eyes, "Because of all of your talent and hard work, I believe you are the one that should take on this 'particular' project."

The way he phrased this caused Kagome to sit up straighter and give it her full attention. Setting her tea cup down, she glanced at the parcel curiously. "What does this project need, translation or restoration?" She asked, watching how he held it delicately and close to his person.

Looking down at the parcel, he explained, "This is a historical document that is on temporary loan to us from one of the oldest families of Japan. The gentleman that lent it to us asked for it to be restored with a typed and translated copy made." Kagome watched Mr. Taishou unwrap the parcel to reveal an extremely old leather-bound _tome_ with chipped and faded writing on the cover. He looked up and delicately placed it on her desk, along with its wrapping, for her to get a better look. Standing back, he declared, "You are to focus only on this document and this document alone until this project is complete to the best of your abilities." With a tilt of his head the light caught the corner of his spectacles, causing his muddy amber eyes to flash sharply as he regarded the petite woman, "Do I make myself clear, Ms. Higurashi? You report to no one but myself until the completion of this projection. Understood?"

Gulping, Kagome glanced nervously at the _tome_ on her desk before meeting her boss' sharp gaze, "Yes sir, Mr. Taishou. I understand completely. If there are any problems, I will either come straight to you or call you right away." At his satisfied nod, she relaxed slightly, standing to gather the cups. "Mr. Taishou, would you like a weekly report as per norm?"

Smiling again in his normal and kind way, causing his eyes to warm and crinkle under big, bushy eyebrows. Mr. Taishou said, "That won't be necessary, just update me when you feel there is something worth mentioning." He turned and left. Leaving Kagome with a _tome_ that now felt less like a project and more like a punishment.

Kagome reached up taking the pen and paint brush out of her hair. Shaking it loose to flow down her back in waves of blue and black, she sighed in bliss relaxing her shoulders more, "Much better. I just never know how to react to Mr. Taishou. He's sweet and kind, but sometimes he can be intimidating for an old man. Now then," She said as she looked down at the old tome on her desk. Picking up the giant book and scooting closer to her desk with an excited and curious gleam in her eyes at the prospect of a new adventure, "Let's see what secrets you hold."

A.N.: First of all, I am posting this on , I originally posted it on Dokuga. After seeing the response it got, I thought I'd post here as well. Have an account, may as well use it, right?

HI! So, yeah, this is my first FF in 11 yrs, please be kind! If anyone has comments other than Reviews (I love 'em!) Please send me a PM, ;^) I'll answer you as soon as RL isn't chaos. Beta Smo! Thanks Girly! This would have never seen the light of the webs if not for you!

Linguist: Someone who is skills in many languages. These people are sometimes employed by museums to translate old or even dead languages to a modern tongue.  
Tome: A very large and/or old book. Sometimes they were as large as 2ft across, 3ft tall, 10inches deep, or larger. These were used as the historic documents or record for things like kingdoms. All of it, every page, was hand written until the press was invented.

Thanks, Ceysna


	2. Ch 1: Her Discovery, His Secret Pain

_Ch. 1: Her Discovery, His Secret Pain_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N.: Sorry for the late update! Life took a chunk out of me bum! Here you go, so Happy Reading!

_Flash Backs/Journal Entries_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**"Beast"**

Chapter 1: Her Discovery, His Secret Pain

Kagome had a hard time deciphering the faded script at first. The age and wear were making it rather difficult to make them out the ancient script. Squinting her sapphire eyes in confusion, not to mention the obvious, what looked like scratch marks distorting the aged parchment. After a few hours of copying down a few of what little markings she could find, Kagome headed over to one of the many book shelves in her office. She wanted to see if any of these might contain a match to some of the markings so she could begin translating the rest.

Almost another hour went by before she was able to find what she was looking for. Settling back at her desk, the retired priestess began scribbling down meticulously every sign and symbol she could find that would help her decode the document in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to find. Trying to piece together the story these pages told. The scratch of pen on paper was the only one echoing throughout the office for many hours. When Kagome had translated the majority of the page, the rush ofvictory had pulsed through her, but she found something unexpected. Her eyes widened as she read the words, lips parting as she forced herself to take a deep breath. Like a moth to the flame, she was drawn to the words on the page, written by a being she remembered quite well.

~~_The Journal_~~

_ I finally did it, this Sesshomaru taught that low class fool his place. I defeated Sensei, and Father laughed at him, said he was too soft on me. Said he let me win. Father has a strange sense of humor if he laughs at his only pup nearly getting chopped in half, and then calling that going too easy! Inu no Taishou, my Sire, is a great war general of the West. He is proficient with any weapon and skilled in many styles of hand to hand. He is also the king of pranks and master of those with a twisted sense of humor. My Father, the twisted Inu of the West, it is sad really._

_ I defeated my sword Sensei in battle today as the heir to the west should. At least that is what Mother would say. Mother, on the other hand, she was not very pleased. She thinks it took me too long to defeat sensei and that I was acting like a pup. She often calls me weak for studying things other than battle and swords. This Sesshomaru's dame is only desires perfection from her bloodline, nothing less or it is cut short. InuKimi of the Silver Inu that worship the moon goddess, my dame; she is as cold, with claws as sharp, as a sword, but she is far more precise and much deadlier. She is beautiful, intelligent, calculating and skilled, everything a __perfect__ Lady of the West should be. There was not a soul in the West that could defeat her, not even Father. She was the top general of my grandfather's royal army for the Moon Kingdom before my father came along. He had to go to her grandfather for her hand. Using tricks and bribery, he made a deal with the Great Dog to get the best bitch. My Mother, the cold diamond blade of the Moon always beautiful, deadly and unbreakable, but never satisfied._

_ This Sesshomaru is their only heir. He thinks the only reason my dame let me live was for the marking on my brow. For I hear the whispers from the servants. I know I was not their first born, but I was the only one to carry the mark of the moon, the mark of her Goddess. My Sire did not give a damn about looks. It is my dame that must have perfections in all things tied to her, even with the mark as a sign of good fortune within the silver Inu clan, she never seemed to approve of this Sesshomaru. For this Sesshomaru is not as skilled as either my sire or my dame in the arts of battle. I have to train nearly twice as hard and almost every waking moment to appear as close to perfect as I can to please Mother. The only things I excel at are those of the scholar, things of science. Only, these do not please Mother and do not matter to Father._

_ That is to say, they didn't, until I showed Father a whole new side to pranks. Using what I learned, I flooded the north side of the fortress with a foul smelling smoke, causing the meeting with the Southern Lord to come to an unforeseen end. Father had to know more, and I discovered something new and surprising: father and son bonding can happen without the use of a sword. Again, Mother was not happy._

A.N.: Hey there, so, here is the next installment! I hope you like the first glimpse into Sesshy's past. Right now Sesshy is about 13-15 in human years. Yea, it's gonna get a little bumpy throughout the journal and relationships are going to get a little dicey. I hope you stick with it and see how everyone grows and develops! See you soon! Review please!

Beta by the Amazing Smo! You've created a writing monster, I hope you know this…

Thanks, Ceysna  
(Again this is my original work, first posted on Dokuga)


	3. Ch 2: His Hurt, Breath

_Ch 2: His Hurt, Breath_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N.: Here is the next chapter! Beta by the Amazing Smo!

Warning: There is some dark imagery in this chap. If you are against child abuse, you may not want to read.

_Flash Backs/Journal Entries_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**"Beast"**

Chapter 2: His Hurt, Breath

Her eyes drifted down the page, reaching the end of the entry. She sat back to take a breath, letting it sink in. The young beauty's mind was racing a million miles a second. This wasn't just some ancient document or even a simple journal of some feudal human lord. This heavy tome sitting so innocently on her desk was the private journal of a creature of what was now legend - a daiyoukai. However, he was not just any daiyoukai, but the most powerful one in demon history. The Western Lord, Sesshomaru, who was also known as the killing perfection and an aristocratic assassin.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Kagome sighed, just trying to keep breathing. This was a glimpse into his past, while his noble parents were still alive and together. Her eyes widened, 'Maybe hundreds or even thousands of years before InuYasha was born! Okay, Kags, breathe. In, out, in, out. Calm, you don't need to be hyperventilating from a book.' She told herself, brushing long, raven's wing black hair behind her ear. Turning back to the ancient journal, she turned the page to find a sketch taking up both pages. Leaning in closer, she saw that it was a diagram of the night sky, the stars and consolations labeled in what she now thought to be some old demonic language.

Fascinated, she made a note to look at it more closely later and see if they might match any night sky in modern times. Smiling, Kagome turned to the next page, only to stop short. It was another sketch, only this one was disturbing. Ink that had grayed over time showed a towering female in flowing robes and long, light colored hair. She was drawn in traditional Japanese art style, raising a clawed hand to strike a child cowering at her feet with droplets running down from a wound on his cheek. The child, also in long flowing robes with light hair that fell to the small of his back, looked to be holding scrolls and papers close to his chest protectively, almost tenderly. They looked to be royalty from the quality of their robes. Her heart breaking at the vivid image, Kagome looked over to the next opposite page and began translating the script. She was almost frantic to know the details behind both the diagram and the violent image.

_Journal Entry_

_ This Sesshomaru is very pleased with Father at the present. He has assigned a star gazer to this Sesshomaru! The owl demon is very old, forgetting his train of thought easily, repeating himself many a times. However, I do not mind listening to his wizen old voice long into the night, as he speaks of many tales regarding the stars and where they come from, sharing his wisdom and instilling it into my memory for many years to come. Currently, the old owl is working on a secret project. A looking glass that will allow the user to see stars farther than the demon eye can see! This Sesshomaru is looking forward to the completion of this __telescope,__ as he calls it, with great anticipation._

_ This Sesshomaru is to present maps of the night sky I have drawn to Father tomorrow in his private study. They are for better navigation during night and to plot out safer travel routes of travel, or during times of war they would help Father in planning his battle tactics, even in foreign countries, at night. Traveling at night and making strategic decisions would be made much easier with star maps like these, seeing as the night sky was unchanging, even on nights with no moon, unlike the landscape below. With these, Father would be able to know exactly where he was at all times. This is but a small grain of rice compared to the knowledge of what the old Owl has taught the young lordling. Father made a wise decision in this tutor. The great Inu holds knowledge in high regard, as it gives him a slight edge at times of war, for this, I am glad. Father has provided adequate tutors and Sensei over the years. For now I have a fine collection of knowledge, but I still crave more._

_ Mother, however, thinks they are a waste of time. She wishes me to give up books and scholar's knowledge and focus only on the workings of war. She feels her pup should be spending every waking moment in the dojo, learning every style of combat there is. Mother views the sword or any blade more valuable than anything a scholar, tutor or star gazer could teach. Whenever Mother sees this Sesshomaru with a scroll or even with a piece of parchment, she gets angry and strikes me. After venting her displeasure, Mother then takes me to either the fighting ring or the dojo for many hours of intensive training. There are many days I contemplate beseeching Father for a tutor in magicks, just to learn a disappearing spell or one of teleportation. The very idea of disappearing from under her very claws gives this one much pleasure._

_ Even with all of Mother's less than encouraging words and forceful training to be the war monger Lord of the West she desires, she seems to be rushing me into being the 'perfect' heir to the West. This Sesshomaru, however, feels there is plenty of time for that as Father is still in his prime and this one is barely in my 250s - I'm little more than a pup! There will be many years to perfect my skills for the battlefield to please Mother before Father passes the title of Lord to his heir. I think if this One is to make a great lord once Father passes, I should first expand my mind. The heir to the West should be well knowledgeable in many areas to better serve his people. It is the Lord's duty and privilege to protect all on His land. Father once told me, "The strong protect the weak." This Sesshomaru will honor Father's words. I will prove Mother wrong; the scholar's knowledge does help in battle._

A.N.: Well, what do you guys think? Lil' Sesshy seems to have a bit of a stubborn streak to him. I wonder how that will turn out. The development of the relationships between the Inu family members is coming to light. I'm excited about how many reads this is getting! Again, this is my first story in 11 years, I'm very nervous about writing and posting this, but wow! Please Reads and Review, and PMs are welcome.

Thanks!

Ceysna


	4. Ch 3: Connetions Made, Thoughts Aloud

_Ch. 3: Connections Made, Thoughts Aloud_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N.: Long time no see! Wow, so RL has been a solid B for the past few years. This chapter is not beta-ed, if you see errors, please let me know in a PM. Thanks!

_Flash Backs/Journal Entries_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Beast"**

Chapter 3: Connections made, Thoughts aloud

Rubbing her eyes, Kagome gave a tired sigh. This was getting to be too much. She couldn't believe what she was reading, but she had to. The thought of a mother, the parent that was supposed to be gentle, kind, and caring, being so cruel and cold to her only child was almost beyond what Kagome could take. How this Sesshomaru, a young inu pup who was so full of of childish wonder, with a dream and passion for learning; could become the older, colder, and deadlier version she knew and had feared.

Pushing herself back, Kagome leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. 'Wow, and now his policy of kill first and ask questions never, almost makes sense.' She thought, when a sudden shrill beeping almost made Kagome topple her chair.

Grumbling about her near fatal phone calls, Kagome answered with a tense, "Hello?"

"Hello dear," Mrs. Higurashi greeted warmly, " I just wanted to make sure you were going to make it for dinner." She stated more firmly.

Biting back a tired sigh, Kagome tried for a cheerful confirmation,"I'll make it, Mama. Work is just taking longer than usual." Feeling drained and more than slightly unnerved that she was reading the Killing Perfection's most private thoughts, Kagome talked with her mother for a few more minutes before hanging up. Setting her phone down, Kagome glanced over at the ancient tome. Frowning, she asked herself, 'How could someone manage to be as sane as he was with that kind of up bringing?' Shaking her head, Kagome stood and began gathering her materials to take home and work on after dinner. Glancing over at the journal again, she debated bringing it home too. Giving an almost sad smile, she stooped to pick it up.

Placing it gently in her bag, Kagome mumbled out "If nothing else, it should give me something to read if I can't sleep again." With a nod of her head after checking to see if she had everything, Kagome turned the lights off and locked her door. It was time to head home, she'll think about Sesshomaru's past in more detail later tonight. 

* * *

Opening golden yellow eyes, Sesshomaru raised his regal silver head to watch Rin and the fox kit, Shippo, terrorize his kappa. Chasing him around a field of flowers, chains of said flowers nearly dragging on the ground as they hung from Jaken. The little water demon near tripping over the abundance of flowers in his haste to escape the pups and their torment, or 'fun'.

The corner of Sesshomaru's lips lifted the slightest bit, giving the smallest of smiles. Sesshomaru found himself enjoying Jaken's newest bit of torture. The pup's antics were one of the few pleasures in life he felt he could enjoy in these days. The smile, what little of it there was, left his lips as soon as it arrived. Yes 'enjoyment', was hard to come by when you are a demon lord, let alone the Lord of the West.

Sesshomaru almost frowned at that thought. 'Mother saw to it that there was nothing to _enjoy_ about being a Lord.' Being Lord had meant to keep everyone and everything at a distance, or risk to have them lost. Watching the pups silently, the demon lord found himself thinking about one odd little miko. A being whom could both find enjoyment in nearly ever aspect of life and endear herself to nearly anyone she met. She was a constant contradiction, a paradox, both powerful and frail, dangerous and gentle. She was fierce in battle and yet kind to those in her pack. The Shikon Miko, his favorite puzzle.

'Kagome.' whispered his thoughts. Yes, the young woman whom his brother more or less ignored during the shard hunt. The same female who defied him time and again. The one who showed him no fear, Him, the most powerful demon lord of Japan. The same one who haunted his thoughts and stirred his curiosity. He wondered what happened to her to have her leave her pup behind. He wondered about her often enough to make said thoughts almost an annoyance.

Glancing up as Jaken gave a rather feminine shriek as Shippo tackled him to the floor. Watching the kappa being wrapped in even more flowers, Sesshomaru found that he couldn't find it within himself to regret having known said miko. If not for her, Rin would not have Shippo as a playmate and accomplice in her games of torment for Jaken, then where would Sesshomaru get his entertainment?

A.N.: I'm Not dead! Wow, has it been a nasty few years. So yeah, hi again! Sorry for the long wait, but RL is full of chaos at the moment. I'm at least glad I was able to post! Hope you enjoy it.

Wow, Chappy 3-ish and we finally see some of the older Sesshy and his pack.

Please remember to Read and Review to feed my starving plunny! If you spot any mistakes, as this was not beta-ed, please feel free to PM me and I'll correct them.

Thanks!

Ceysna


	5. Ch 4: Remember, Home

_Ch. 4: Remember, Home_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N.: *is currently a squealing pile of OMGOSH* Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this is for you! (more of my squealing-glee at the bottom)

_Flash Backs/Journal Entries_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"**Beast"**

Chapter 4: Remember, Home

Lounging back against an old _sugi_, Sesshomaru breathed deep. The raw scent of ceder helping to ease some the tension from his strong shoulders. Memories of his pup-hood never failed to bring a bad taste to his mouth and tension to his shoulders. 'Hundreds of years have passed and I can still feel Her claws rake open the flesh of my cheeks.' Feeling a scowl begin to settle on his pale face, Sesshomaru gave an almost silent snort. 'Mother demanded perfection, but one would think She was trying to scar my face with how often she scolded me.' Leaning his regal head against the sugi's trunk, Sesshomaru took in the scent of ceder once again in an attempt to banish the phantom pains of _Mother's Love_. A pointed elven ear twitched, drawing his attention away from his past and to the sounds of his pack.

The joyous giggles and youthful chatter of the pups could be heard from every corner of the small clearing. Shaking himself from his dark thoughts, Sesshomaru turned his gaze outward to survey his pack. A little ways from his shaded sanctuary and brooding thoughts, the pups were busy collecting ripe _ume_ from a tree across the way. Shippo was busy in the tree, climbing about to find the best ripe ones tossing a few in a small pouch and every now and then throwing a couple down to Rin to eat. Rin, on the other hand, was on the forest floor picking up any good ones that she found and feeding some to Ah-Un. Said dragon demon would happily munching on the ume. Each taking turns at grazing on the grass and delicately taking the sweet fruits from the small pup's hands.

Then there was Jaken, and Sesshomaru almost gave another snort at this one, but of laughter this time. Jaken was currently too busy untangling himself from to latest bit of flowery torment courtesy of the pups. The corners of pale lips lifted in the tiniest glimpse of a smile. Feeling very pleased, Sesshomaru had to hand it to the pups; it took great skill to hogtie the imp with flowers while never breaking or damaging the stems or petals. 'Maybe with a few more years of practice the kit might be ready for some formal training and who knows, if this one is feeling generous, might even take him hunting.'

Maybe in the future, but first he was going to make sure that both pups got to enjoy being young before he began any real training of any kind. He might be a product of his Mother's "parenting" and Father's training, but he would never do to his young charges what he went through.

Watching as Shippo and Rin began to chase Jaken around while trying to feed him _ume_, he felt a pang of regret and small amount of jealousy. Sesshomaru scoffed internally at this, 'I do not feel jealous of the pups.'

At this Sesshomaru felt his beast rouse enough to put his two yen in,"**Yes you do. By being the Alpha our Dame and Sire were not you are ensuring they have the safety and freedom you never could have as a pup. They do not know pain of fear by your own claw but happiness and security. What is there not to be jealous of?" **

Sesshomaru almost growled aloud at this. He didn't see what the point was of feeling jealous of their happiness or regret for what he could not change. He could not turn back time nor could he have a say in his raising. 'What was done is done. My pup-hood was an unpleasant one and there is no reclaiming what is lost.' Glancing at the pups one last time, Sesshomaru turned his face away from their antics, silently vowing to never repeat the past, 'They shall never know the pain of a parent's wrath. Never.' 

* * *

After nearly an hour spent on a cramped train followed by another 20 minutes walk, Kagome finally gazed up at the ancient steps of the Higurashi Shrine. Even after such a long commute across Tokyo, Kagome still felt full of energy, enough even to tackle these steps. Being in very good shape despite having a desk job did have it's advantages. 'Thanks to years of running all over feudal Japan, fighting rogue demons and evil hanyou bent on world domination when on one side of the well, and then running up and down these stairs when on this side.' Kagome thought to herself, only to grumble mentally, 'Can't believe I'm actually thankful for InuYasha's nagging about weak humans.' Shrugging she started up the ancient stairs, 'Could be worse I guess. I could have a flabby butt or worse, a flat one from sitting at my desk all day. Then I'd look more like _Jiji_ or Kaede walking up the stairs.' Jogging up the final steps, Kagome gave a quiet giggle and thanked her lucky stars she wasn't winded by the time she got to the top.

Smiling at the sight of the old shrine Higurashi family home. Kagome breathed a happy sigh and started for the door. Mrs. Higurashi had promised to make Kagome's favorite, _oden_ for dinner, if she made it home in time and not ungodly late like she usually did. 'Great motivation if I do say so myself!'

Kagome's mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Sesshomaru's journal the entire train ride. Now, however, she found them turning to focus on more important things, like the delicious taste of her mother's cooking. She forgot, if only for a short while, the stress and slight anxiety Sesshomaru's journal had left her with since it fell into her hands.

How a human could have acquired his journal was almost a frightening thought for Kagome. She didn't think he would just hand it off willy-nilly, knowing that it held some of his most private of thoughts. Memories from his childhood and revealed some of his most undignified and less than lordly moments. Some of which would be both painful and damaging to any living creature. Kagome had run several scenarios and situations through her mind about how exactly that journal came to rest on her desk. Most results being less than cheerful and all leaving her with more questions than answers. The most repeated and most unnerving one being; what happened and where is Sesshomaru?

A.N.: WOW! I mean, really, wow! I love the reviews guys! I wasn't too sure about the last chapter, it being a little short, but I'm glad I did! I am absolutely blown away by the response from you guys about my last update. I mean, wow! I can't stop my happy squeals every time I see someone has reviewed. *** **dances around in glee** * **Yay, you like me, you really like me! And I would like to thank everyone for reminding my family and myself just how bad I am at dancing and that I just don't care when I'm this happy!

Please remember to Read and Review to feed my starving plunny! If you spot any mistakes, as this was not beta-ed, please feel free to PM me and I'll correct them.

Sugi – Japanese ceder tree.

Ume – Japanese plum.

Oden – a Japanese winter dish consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. Ingredients vary according to region and between each household. Karashi is often used as a condiment. (looks pretty tastie!)

Jiji – Means old man, grandfather, grandpa, gramps etc, in Japanese. Also Oji-san and Oyaji.

Thanks!

Ceysna


End file.
